


home invasion?

by oculata



Series: the beginning of forever [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06, Comedy, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oculata/pseuds/oculata
Summary: Someone just broke a fucking window.(based onthisTwitter thread)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Tami Tamietti
Series: the beginning of forever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	home invasion?

**Author's Note:**

> 10x06 is airing today, and i had a really funny head canon come to mind that danique and monkey added to and made even better. [here's](https://twitter.com/monk8ys/status/1205729203347279873) the link to the thread.
> 
>  **note:** this is probably not canon compliant at all, but i'm going to add it to the series anyway because i think it's fucking hilarious, and if this isn't how it goes down, shameless is dumb. we'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming after this. enjoy!
> 
> speaking of Twitter, you should [follow me there](https://twitter.com/_clennam) ;)

There was about to be a mysterious crash of glass somewhere around the Gallagher house.

It couldn’t have happened at a better time: Tami and Lip’s bickering had just subsided, and now they were sitting across from one another, silently brooding. They had been having the petty argument for so long that they actually had trouble recalling why exactly they had begun fighting in the first place, but they were both vexed to hell and back anyway. It didn’t matter, they both reasoned silently—it was about the principle of the matter, and if they started arguing, there must have been a perfectly legitimate reason for it.

As if on cue, they both smiled smugly to themselves, basking in the glory of justification and feeling like they, and not the other person, had won whatever that argument was about. Then, Tami’s eyes flicked up to Lip, who was still facing the table, but she could see the goddamn grin etching itself into his countenance. The corners of her mouth turned down into a snarl, and her torso inched over the table like a cheetah about to attack its prey.

Lip sensed it, her advancing on him, and his eyes darted up to her face right as she began to form her first word.

“Wh—”

Crash. It was an unmistakable noise, and the subsequent scattering of glass only cemented the image further. It was disorienting, to say the least, and any trace of a continuing conflict vanished in that instant. Tami and Lip focused their attention on the stairwell behind them, half their minds focused on gearing up to fight a potential intruder, the other half still trying to piece together the situation.

“I don’t think that was in here,” Lip said with some caution, craning his neck to look through the doorway that led into the living room.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he answered, still scanning their surroundings but slowly becoming more confident in his conclusion. “I think that was the neighbor’s; kids like to throw bricks in the windows sometimes because the old guy living there gets pissed.”

Tami turned back to Lip with just a sprinkling of defeat and distress in her eyes. Her mouth opened with a shaky breath, but she decided that the safety of the neighborhood was not an avenue worth pursuing at that moment. So, she brought her attention back to her nearly forgotten book and tried to recall the actions of the last few paragraphs.

Lip watched her cow, and when he was sure that their conflict was fully on hiatus, he returned to reading the newspaper. He kept an ear out for any more noise, but the ongoing silence was more than reassuring enough for him, and his attention slowly wandered further and further away from the questionable crash of glass.

The silence persisted for only a few moments more until the sounds of pleasured moaning, groaning, and skin mercilessly slapping against skin poured down the stairwell and into their ears. They jumped at the abrupt change in ambiance and with widened eyes and blanched faces turned their attention back up to the stairwell.

“What the fuck?! Is that Ian? Who the fuck else is home?!” Tami blurted out, frozen in her seat.

The noises increased in their volume, and the two voices slowly separated from one another—one was gruff and husky, almost commanding in its intensity, and the other was high and airy, damn near operalike in its range.

“I guess?” Lip finally said after scrambling to find any words at all. “Did Ian bring some guy home and we didn’t even see?”

“Who the fuck?!” Tami barked.

The individuality of the voices then became more apparent, and the shriller one of the two began shouting various expletives in between pants.

“Who the fuck?!” Tami demanded again, whipping her head around to look at Lip with her eyes grown wide in horror.

The pieces began to slowly click together in Lip’s head. The voice was familiar, way too fucking familiar for comfort, and the mist obscuring its identity was just about to clear. His eyes darted between Tami and the stairwell as he processed the situation and linked the voice to its owner in his head.

He put a hand up. “Wait.”

Tami was appalled. “What the fuck do you mean w—?!”

“ _Gallagher!_ ” the voice called out, splitting the entire house with the potency of its desperation and desire.

“Oh my God,” Lip exclaimed quietly as he fell back against the chair. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Tami slapped her hand against the table, the sounds from the upstairs bedroom so loud and piercing that it felt like it was enveloping them all the way down in the kitchen. “Fucking what, Lip?!”

Lip was fucking gawking at the stairwell, and his shock-induced reverie was only cut by Tami physically moving her exasperated expression into his line of vision. She sank back down in her seat, clearly frustrated and waiting for his response, and then his eyes slowly rolled towards her.

“I think that’s Mickey.”


End file.
